User blog:Saints'Hoodie/Changes and wiki related stuff - actually, just take a look at this, please
Hey everyone I figured I'd post this, mainly since it's of importance to me, but also because it might affect the Wiki in general. This might even arch into Josh's blog about giving the Wiki more substance. As you all know, I'm writing a fanfic, a user story, which kinda has hit stop, mainly because of two reasons. #I do have a plan for how the story will work out, I have even found the solution with putting in Old Lookout Crew characters, trust me on that one. My story isn't going to be your usual "gather crew, defeat evil, save the day, yay!" story, we've had enough of those. My plan for my story was to build a world that felt alive, because sure, we've had RP battles and that's the main foundation of the wiki, but, the gaps and bits in between, that's missing. #My idea of your standard user story dissapeared, as writing with characters that are still being expanded upon is probably one of the hardest things I've done so far. For example, take Zion X in my story. He's in his Otherworld travels atm. How the hell am I supposed to get that to work in with everyone else? That led to me getting other ideas. I was, am, going to write a story unlike any other story you've read. I was going to write a story that involved every single character on this wiki. For real. Now, that's a fucking lot, but I'd take steps to ensure that no one was left out. Now, when I say everyone, I don't mean that everyone goes on an adventure, of course not. The people who are listed on my previous blog are still going to be the main characters, but it'd implement stuff like time travel, for example. Going back 300 years and meeting up with the old Lookout crew, for example. Meeting different people in smaller groups, one chapter would focus on encounters with the , another with... Michael Iron or something, you get the point. This would all culminate in a battle of pretty big proportions. Think, like Convergence from DC, characters from different timelines meet up and fight, good vs evil, classic war. Hunter Drake and Topazo fighting Apocalypse, a Kuzon from a different universe and Jamez "Peaz" Data fending off hoards of evil minions, etc. Reading Josh's blog, that kinda inspires me to do something like that with my story. Naturally, that means that my story would have to be considered Lookout Canon, but my primary focus is just to write a story that everyone finds okay, at least. Maybe the main characters of my story meet the old characters, who I give conclusions on my own (in the cases where users have left), or, by consulting the users still here on how they want their characters to end up. Would you entrust that to me? TL;DR: New story that eventually will include every character on this wiki at some point or other, I wanna write conclusions for characters that are no longer in use/made by users that have left, and I wanna give the characters featured in the story some character development, even though they're still evolving, with the creators having a huge influence in how they'll develop, of course. Are you okay with me doing that?